


Drabble Challenges: Mass Effect Edition

by Lady_Sinistra



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sinistra/pseuds/Lady_Sinistra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles/ficlets I've written for various challenges. Pairings and ratings will vary by chapter, and will be included in the tags as more "chapters" are added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FemShepard/Vega, "I'm flirting with you"

“You look tired James. How about we head up to my cabin and find someway to wake you back up?”

 

“What the hell was that?” Vega lost his concentration for a moment, earning himself a nice left hook to the cheek. He shook it off with a little more difficulty than usual.

 

“Keep your guard up!” Shepard laughed, a musical sound with just a touch of strain and bitterness in it. The war was taking a terrible toll on her. She shook it off, put it away to be dealt with later. “I’m flirting with you.”

 

“Never realized you flirt like you dance Lola,” Vega replied with a chuckle as he dodged her next assault. He sounded uneasy, almost nervous.

 

“Cute James, real cute,” Shepard ground out as she bounced on the balls of her feat. “You can dish it out, but you can’t take it?”

 

Vega dropped his hands and took a step back. It wasn’t often outside of duty that he heard Shepard be so serious.

 

“Look Commander…” He started. She looked ready to pop off at him for using her title, but he pressed on before she could start. “I, uh, well… I’m a flirt ma’am. It’s what I do. I respect you too much to cross that line.”

 

“So, let me get this straight,” Shepard started slowly, dropping her sparring stance. She rolled her shoulders as tension started to grow. “You respect me too much to make good on the flirting? Well, that’s a “your a great friend but I just don’t see you that way” if I’ve ever heard it.”

 

James let out an aggravated sigh. It wasn’t that he wasn’t attracted to her. Hell no. Shepard was beautiful, battle trained and rough around the edges. He just couldn’t afford any attachment. He didn’t understand how she could.

 

James would have gladly loved her in a different life. A different galaxy, one not plagued by the reapers. Where she wasn’t the Commander Shepard.

 

 


	2. FemShepard/Kaidan, "I just want this"

“I just want this Shepard. I messed up I… No, that’s not right.”

 

Kaidan sighed softly. His face, still bruised from that damn synthetic, glowed in the reflection from his omnitool as he deleted the sound file. Purples, yellows, and greens marred is usually kind face. His eyes lacked his usual spark.

 

The doctors told him that his health was on course for him to get out of the hospital in the next week. His physical therapy was going well. His amp had been fixed and even upgraded. No more migraines, thank God.

 

On the other hand, his psych eval didn’t go so well. Not to say he was unstable, not at all. They told him it had everything to do with Shepard. He was having a hard time letting go of everything. The psych was concerned he would throw self-preservation aside for Shepard. That he would be a man with a suicide cause.

 

Kaidan couldn’t let her go. Shepard was everything he ever wanted in a woman. He had her once, let her love him in return. Then Horizon came, and the voice message he sent her. He never did get a reply to it. Not that he had expect one. Hoped for, yes, but never thought he would get one. To make matters worse, after finally being reunited once more, he did nothing but question her every step of the way.

 

The only way Kaidan was going to be released was if he made the effort to make amends. To prove to the doctors that he wasn’t going to get himself killed over her, just to say he was sorry. He punched the commands into his omnitool again and started recording.

 

“Shepard, I’m sorry. I can never say that enough. Laying in a hospital bed can give you a lot of time to think about things.

Looking back, I shouldn’t have reacted that way on Horizon. I couldn’t help it. I thought you hadn’t died and had been in hiding for two years. It was… easier to process then the thought you had been brought back from the dead.”

 

Kaidan stopped there for a moment to gather his thoughts. He didn’t want to ramble on and on, but he didn’t know just how to get his point across.

 

“At headquarters, when I saw you, my heart skipped a beat. I knew I had a chance to make things right. Then, we got to Mars and… well you remember how that went.

The therapist told me I should send you this. That it would help me to mend over what I’ve done to you. What I’ve done to us. I can only hope that you have it in your heart to forgive me. That maybe, someday, we can be together again.

All my love, and stay safe Shepard.

-Kaidan”

 

He hit the send button before he could change his mind and shut down his omnitool. He closed his eyes and sat back in his bed.

 

“Kaidan.”

 

His eyes opened in a flash as he moved to look towards the door.

 

“Shepard, uh, hi. It-” She waved a hand to stop him.

 

“It’s okay Kaidan,” Shepard said gently as she approached his bed. She took a seat in the stool next to him. “I forgive you… and I want this too.”

 

 


End file.
